


A Helping Hand

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Desperation, Friendship, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Other, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for Kink Bingo over at DreamWidth.  I picked the 'watersports' square as it's one of my secret shame/guilty pleasure kinks.</p>
<p>Basically, Ellis finds himself really needing to use the bathroom, but he can't do it on his own due to a slight concussion.  So Nick has to help him out.  Like, really help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2011 and has not been edited since.

It had been a particularly tough Tank battle.  Normally, one could just chuck a Molotov at the burly beast’s feet and dodge it as it helplessly ran around on fire, waiting for it to burn out and collapse, but not this one.  No, as soon as it showed up and managed to avoid the fiery bottle that Ellis had carelessly tossed in its path, it became a whole other ball game, a deadly game of dodge and shoot.

 

Once Nick saw the pink, grotesque body slump over in its death, and after shooting a few more rounds in it for good measure, he slung his M16 over his shoulder and quickly scanned around for his colleagues, wanting to ensure that everyone had survived, this sort of thing disturbingly becoming quite routine by now.  He glanced around the street he was currently on and caught sight of Rochelle not far away, hard to miss in her pink shirt thank goodness, and he could see that she was tending to Coach who seemed to have obtained a few new wounds from the fight. 

 

Finding those two accounted for; Nick continued his survey of the surrounding area, looking for their fourth party member, the one who unfortunately failed to nail the Tank with fire in the first place.  He placed his hand up above his eyes to block out the sunlight, squinting as he took another look around, not seeing the young man anywhere close by, but it’s not long before he faintly heard the familiar sound of Ellis’ voice calling for help.  He cursed under his breath as he turned in the direction of the cries, calling out to Rochelle that he was going to go make sure that the mechanic was okay.  He broke into a sprint, making his way towards the sound, not even waiting to hear a response from her, figuring the two of them would be all right for a short while.

 

As he jogged briskly, his dress shoes pounding the pavement beneath him, Nick thought about how he was thankful for the fact that Ellis was still able to alert him with his voice.   Hearing dead silence would have been far, _far_ worse.  He hoped that the youngster wasn’t in too bad shape, god forbid they had to leave anyone behind.  They hadn’t had to go on without anyone yet, and he would be damned if they started to now, having grown somewhat attached to everyone, but he especially had a soft spot for the mechanic.  He wasn’t going to admit that out loud to anyone, though.  It wasn’t long before he spotted the yellow shirt of his comrade, and he picked up the pace as he could see that the young man was sprawled out on the pavement.

 

“Ellis!” Nick called out, but not too loud so as not to alert any nearby zombies, glad to see that the area around them looked pretty clear of any infected, no doubt due to the pistols that the younger man was wielding.

 

“I’m right here, Nick!” Ellis called back wearily, so relieved to see the white-suited man jogging towards him, glad that he hadn’t been forgotten, glad that the worst hadn’t happened to him.

 

“Are you all right?” Nick asked as he bent down next to the young man, concern in his voice since he wasn’t sure of the extent of Ellis’ injuries.  He took a precursory glance over the mechanic’s body, glad to see that it didn’t look like he was bleeding profusely or anything serious like that.

 

“I think so,” Ellis replied weakly, attempting to get up into at least a sitting position, finding himself a bit woozy as he did so.  “That Tank sure knocked the hell outta me, but I’m glad it didn’t come back to finish me off or anythin’ like that,” he said with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head, but quickly noticing that his trademark cap wasn’t there like it usually was.  “Ya seen my hat anywhere?”

 

Nick breathed a sigh of relief that the kid was going to be all right, and he looked around to see that the mechanic’s cap hadn’t fallen far from his head.  He picked it up from the ground behind Ellis and set it firmly on top of his dirty blond locks, where it belonged.  “There you go sport,” he said with a grin.   “You ready to get your ass up so that we can go meet up with Coach and Rochelle?” He asked as he stood up and offered a ringed hand out to the younger man.

 

Ellis nodded as he grabbed Nick’s hand for support while he got yanked up from the ground.   His head swam once he was upright, and he immediately grabbed for the gambler’s shoulder in order to stay standing, leaning heavily into him.

 

“You sure you’re okay, kiddo?” Nick asked with a bit of apprehension, hefting the mechanic’s arm around his back so that he had more of him to hang onto. 

 

“I jus’ got real dizzy there,” Ellis admitted sheepishly, still unsteady on his feet and glad that he had the support of the conman to keep him standing.

 

“Do you think you can walk?” Nick inquired with a raised eyebrow, hoping that the kid hadn’t gotten a concussion from their recent run-in with that Tank. 

 

Ellis nodded, but he still hung tight onto Nick’s back.  “With yer help, yeah,” he admitted a bit timidly, trying to hide how much he had been affected, shifting unsteadily back and forth between his feet. 

 

Nick sighed as he pulled his Magnum from its holster strapped to his leg, obviously going to have to be the gunman for the both of them, thankful that he was ambidextrous, considering that the younger man was currently in the way of his dominant hand.  “You keep watch on that side, got it?” He ordered, the familiar weight of his gun comfortable in his hand.

 

“I gotcha,” Ellis agreed as he looked out over to his designated side, ready to alert the gambler of any danger, despite the haziness plaguing his mind.

 

The two men shuffled along together as quickly as they could, Nick noticing that Ellis’ gait was still slower than usual.  He silently hoped that once they got back together with Coach and Ro, the safe house they were seeking wouldn’t be far from there, still concerned about the younger man’s condition, wanting to give him an opportunity to rest.  “Are you in pain or anything?” he asked, looking over to the mechanic, trying to gauge whether he was hurting or not.

 

Ellis shook his head.  His body ached a bit, but he had a pretty high tolerance for pain, so it wasn’t enough for him to warrant taking anything for it right at that moment.  “Nah, my head jus’ keeps spinnin’ is all,” he reassured the gambler, giving him a weak smile, despite a different feeling starting to nag at him.  “I ain’t never felt this dizzy even after the time me an’ Keith decided we were gonna ride this spinning carnival ride like, fifty times.”

 

Nick couldn’t help but grin at the mechanic before he turned back to mind his side, barely listening to him chatter away, glad that his disposition was still sunny as usual.  Sure, Ellis’ stories were annoying at first when he met him, and all he wanted to do was tell him to shut up already, but he had gotten used to them over time, glad to hear something over the sound of zombies dying and Witches crying.

 

It wasn’t long before the two of them had gotten closer to where Nick had left the other half of their group, and fortunately for them, they hadn’t run across anything other than a few stray  common infected and a Spitter that threatened to get close to them on the way.  However, Nick did notice that as they moved on, Ellis seemed to be a bit more fidgety despite their slow pace while walking.

 

After feeling Ellis shift next to him for what felt like was the fifth time in a row, Nick finally stopped and turned to face him.  “Are you okay kid?” He asked as he noticed that the mechanic was hunched over slightly.  “You know, if you’re hurting, you don’t have to hide it.  I’ve got some pain pills in my pocket if you want them,” he offered, noticing the slight look of discomfort on the younger man’s face.  He re-holstered his gun, moving to dig into his jacket pocket for the bottle that was rattling around inside.

 

“No, that ain’t it,” Ellis said quietly, his face starting to flush red as he squirmed uncomfortably again.  “I jus’… I gotta piss real bad,” he admitted, normally not the type to be embarrassed about something like that, but being that he needed someone to help him just to stay upright, he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to find relief without making a mess of himself.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Nick muttered, feeling like he was babysitting once again.  “You can’t wait until we make it to the safe room?” He asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice, hoping even harder that the safe haven promised by the little marked signs wasn’t that far off.

 

Ellis shook his head, his cheeks now streaked with crimson as he admitted his plight.  “I dunno how much longer I can hold it,” he revealed, squirming again, starting to feel pain in his bladder from holding it so long.  “I had to go before we fought that Tank, an’ I guess it went away fer a while on account of the adrenaline but…”

 

Nick sighed as the mechanic’s voice trailed off, and he looked around, the place they were in was quite desolate and rural, but there were plenty of trees and bushes in the area.  “You need me to help you then, right?” He asked, finding it bad enough that he had to drag the kid around, but now he had to help him go to the bathroom.  He didn’t want the younger man to wet himself though; Nick was an asshole yeah, but no one should have to go through that embarrassment.

 

Ellis nodded as he looked down at the pavement bashfully.  “I’d do the same fer ya,” he assured, shifting position once again, giving a small gasp at the sharp pain he felt in his lower abdomen.

 

“Fine, fine,” Nick agreed as he put an arm around the youngster and pulled him towards a large tree nearby, pulling out his Magnum to dispatch the few zombies that were in the general vicinity.  It didn’t take long before they were standing in front of it, and Nick turned away to give the mechanic a little privacy.  “Go ahead, sport.”

 

Ellis shakily let go of the gambler, the need to relieve himself having become more than overwhelming for him, but he found that as soon as he let go of his support, he got extremely dizzy and nearly lost his balance.  He grabbed tightly to the tree instead, his arms wrapping around the trunk and he emitted a whine in frustration.

 

“Are you okay, Ellis?” Nick asked as he heard the noise coming from the younger man, and he turned to see the mechanic gripping to the tree for dear life, his pants still intact.

 

“I can’t do this myself,” Ellis admitted, his voice starting to take on a more shaky and desperate tone as he tried to maintain control as best as he could, his bladder starting to spasm now and the situation becoming more urgent.  “Ya gotta help me,” he begged, his blue eyes starting to shine with moisture, afraid that he was going to lose it there in front of the older man.

 

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Nick said softly, trying to put the younger man at ease while he slid his gun back into its rightful place, and he assessed the situation.  _That Tank must have really knocked him good,_ he thought to himself, if the mechanic couldn’t do something as simple as going to the bathroom on his own.  It would have been so much easier if they were near a proper restroom, then he could just plop the kid down on a toilet and let him do his business, but alas they didn’t have that sort of luxury.  He hummed quietly as he thought about the best way to go about this, and his mind kept going back to one unfortunate solution, well for him anyway.

 

“I’m going to _help_ you, kiddo,” Nick said pointedly, as he moved a bit closer to the younger man.  “Are you ah… Okay with me touching you?” He asked, unable to believe what he was about to do for the mechanic, never imagining that he would ever be in this sort of situation.

 

Ellis nodded quickly, as he moved one of his hands down to his pants to grab his crotch, discomfort all over his face as he tried to hold it in.  “I don’t care what ya do as long as I don’t piss myself,” he said shakily, desperation apparent in his voice.  Sure he had joked about soiling himself after a particularly tough fight in the past, but he _really_ didn’t want that scenario to become a reality, despite what other embarrassing things he had done in his life.

 

“Okay, just relax,” Nick said as he moved his hand down to the front of the younger man’s pants, hesitantly.  “You just hang onto that tree, I’ll take care of the rest,” he said as he tried to coax Ellis’ hand away from his groin so that he could get the coveralls undone.

 

Ellis took a deep breath and did what the older man requested, squeezing his thighs together as he clung to the tree trunk, really not sure if he could hold on much longer, praying silently that Nick would hurry up, as he watched him fiddle with his pants.

 

Nick was glad to find that the knot in Ellis’ coveralls came undone quite easily, pleased that he didn’t have to struggle with it, lest the younger man get more panicked from it.  He then tugged the zipper down slightly, just so that he had enough room to get to the mechanic’s boxer shorts, a smile of amusement on his lips as he saw the bright orange color of them.  “Try not to get hard as I do this,” he teased in warning, pretty sure that sort of thing was the furthest from the kid’s mind right now anyway, and he pulled at the waistband of Ellis’ underwear before sliding his hand inside.

 

Despite his predicament, Ellis gave a little chuckle at the words.  “I ain’t no queer or nothin’,” he reassured the other man, the sensation of Nick’s hand upon his penis decidedly weird and softer than he could have imagined, but he really didn’t care at the moment, only being able to focus on holding it in and eventually finding relief.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Nick said as he fished the younger man’s dick out of his underwear, raising an eyebrow as he took a glance and noticed not just that he was cut, but also the size of it, bigger than he would have guessed for a kid his size and stature.  He aimed it down at the base of the tree, in between the mechanic’s legs, hoping to avoid too much splashing, trying to ignore just how strange it was that he was even doing this, and that he was holding onto Ellis’ most intimate part.  “Go on kid,” he commanded as he gripped the member in his hand firmly, turning his head away slightly in case the other man had any sort of performance anxiety.

 

As soon as Nick said the words, Ellis let go, his body practically shuddering in sweet relief as he emptied his bladder shamelessly, his urine flowing against the tree trunk loudly.  He hung onto the tree firmly, his body threatening to collapse as he relieved himself, and he moaned loudly, the sensation of voiding feeling so overwhelmingly good after holding it in for so long, almost just as pleasurable as an orgasm.

 

Nick cringed as he could feel Ellis’ cock firm up slightly in his hand as he began to urinate, hearing the telltale sound of liquid splashing against the ground.  He sighed, glad that the kid was able to avoid some embarrassment, although he didn’t know which was worse, pissing yourself, or having another man hold your dick for you while you pissed.  As he heard the mechanic emit a moan, he gave a little shiver at the noise, admitting that the sounds of the younger man relieving himself was causing those same feelings to start to build up in his own body.

 

After what felt like forever, Ellis’ stream finally died down to a trickle, and then eventually stopped.   The mechanic breathed a sigh of relief as he was completely emptied out, glad to be free of the fluid and the discomfort.

 

“You done?” Nick asked as he heard the sounds finally come to a halt, cautiously turning his head back towards the younger man.

 

Ellis nodded, his face still flushed, this time with relief.

 

Nick shook off the dick in his hand gently, just like he would his own, and slipped it back into the mechanic’s underwear, taking a moment to rub his hand down the side of his slacks, figuring that would have to do in terms of wiping it off.  He then tugged the boxers back up, and worked on getting the younger man’s pants situated.   He pulled those up as well and bent over to concentrate on re-tying the knot in his coveralls, wrinkling his nose at the scent of urine wafting into his nostrils.

 

Ellis smiled as the gambler took great care in re-clothing him.  “I dunno how to thank ya, Nick,” he said honestly, more grateful to the older man than words could ever express.

 

“Don’t worry about it kid,” Nick assured as he tugged at the knot one more time, ensuring that the mechanic’s pants wouldn’t fall down, and he stood back up, brushing off his trouser legs.  “You said you’d do the same for me,” he said with a grin as he looked over at the kid.

 

Ellis grinned back at his comrade.  “We ready to get goin’ again?” He asked as he moved to take Nick’s shoulder for support once more, finding that his mind was much less hazy now that he didn’t have to go anymore.

 

“Ah.   Yeah, just give me a minute kiddo,” Nick said a bit hesitantly, finding that the noises of relief and release from the younger man earlier caused him to suddenly have the urge to go himself.  “Just hang onto this tree a little longer, I’ll be here on the other side,” he reassured Ellis as he moved to the opposite side, where he could see the mechanic’s hands curling into the bark.

 

Nick quickly unzipped his slacks and tugged them down enough so that he could reach into his underwear and pull his cock out, a much more familiar sensation to him than what he just did.  He admitted that it was kind of weird to relieve himself in such close vicinity to Ellis, their group having gotten close but not _that_ close, but he shrugged it off as he got comfortable and allowed himself to start his stream, being careful to not get any on his shoes.

 

Ellis couldn’t help but chuckle quietly as he heard the sounds of liquid hitting the ground, wondering if he had anything to do with Nick suddenly having that urge.   He waited patiently for the older man to finish up, still keeping himself upright with the aid of the tree.

 

It didn’t take long before Nick was done, giving a quiet “Ah” as he finished, shaking his cock free of any liquid before slipping it back into his pants.  He zipped up and dragged his hands down the legs of his pants before reappearing in front of the mechanic once again.  “All right sport, let’s go,” he said with a smile, offering his back to the younger man once more.

 

“Sure,” Ellis agreed as he moved from the tree to the white-coated form of the gambler, firmly grasping at the broad back to keep him upright, not nearly as shaky this time around.  “I feel a heck of a lot better now,” he admitted with a grin, not feeling quite as woozy as he did earlier.

 

“I bet,” Nick replied back with a smirk, making sure that the mechanic was situated before he started moving, pleased when he found that the younger man’s gait was a little bit faster now as they walked.

 

It wasn’t long before they could make out the forms of Coach and Rochelle in front of them, and as soon as the reporter spotted Nick supporting the weight of the younger man, she jogged her way over to meet them.

 

“Sweetie, are you all right?” Rochelle asked with concern as she stopped in front of them, eyeing the injured mechanic critically, with Coach following closely behind her.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Ellis said a bit sheepishly.  “Tank got me good, but I’ll be all right,” he reassured her.  He turned to look over at his companion appreciatively.  “Nick here took _real_ good care of me, ain’t that right?”

 

Nick chuckled.  “Yeah, I guess you could say that,” he admitted as he scratched the back of his head.  _You have no idea,_ he thought. “What do you say we all try to find that safe house now, huh?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

 

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they headed off together, following the signs to their next destination.  Coach and Rochelle took the lead while Nick and Ellis took the rear, the mechanic still hanging tightly to the older man as they continued their journey to eventual rescue.


End file.
